


A Night Before Christmas 2010

by PocketSizedWolf



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSizedWolf/pseuds/PocketSizedWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Being Human household meet Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2010

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
But downstairs in the sitting room, sat in a chair  
A vampire called Mitchell rested his eyes there.

His eyes blinked open, as black as coal dust,  
As the poor Irish vampire fought with his blood lust.  
Returning to normal at the creak of the wood,  
He looked up, hoping to see a grey hood.

But instead of poor Annie, wrapped up in a scarf,  
was Nina Pickering, his best friend's better half.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep next to George, warm in bed?"  
"The heating is broken, it's too cold" Nina said.

Nina glanced round the room, it was dingy and dim  
Until Mitchell rose and her eyes fell on him.  
The only light there was the one from the TV  
No picture to show, it just flickered blankly.

"I'm waiting" he said "In case Annie tries  
to get into contact" Nina closed her eyes.  
She still blamed herself, though George told her not to.  
He said Kemp was to blame, there was nothing they could do.

A few minutes passed them by in a flash,  
As Nina was braced to take Mitchell's backlash.  
The vampire opened his mouth, about to speak  
When the house was disturbed by a loud girly shriek.

George jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs,  
As fast as a cheetah plagued with nightmares.  
The pair downstairs looked at him frowning.  
Mitchell rolled his eyes "You sound like a girl drowning"

"I think I heard someone up on the roof  
And there was definitely a sound a bit like a hoof"  
"George" Mitchell said "You sound like a child"  
George pouted at this. Nina just smiled.

Before they had time to decide on a plan,  
From down the chimney came a large man.  
Dressed in red from his head to his toes,  
With twinkling eyes and one cute button nose.

"Presents" said Santa "For each one of you  
Though nothing physical, you'll have to make do.  
For Nina and George, I say only this,  
You'll get all you need from one simple kiss"

Then Mitchell turned to the man with a smile  
And uttered the words he'd thought for a while.  
"There's nothing, dear Santa, that you can tell me,  
All I want for Christmas is to get back our Annie"

But Santa knew they missed their friend in grey,  
Though creatures of the door took her away.  
So he left them with words in the moonlight  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night"


	2. A Night Before Christmas 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
by the grey wearing ghost, with brown curly hair.

Her name was Annie, and she wandered around,  
downstairs in the house, not making a sound.  
She sat by the fire, and thought of old days,  
of her late boyfriend Mitchell, and his vampire ways.

She thought of his face, and brought tears to her eyes,  
How she wished he was here, had not met his demise.  
But she knew why he had to, why he was gone,  
In the end it would save George's daughter or son.

Annie heard the sound of the stairs starting to creak,  
And into the darkness she started to speak.  
"Who's there?" she asked "Who's up at this hour?"  
"It's me" replied Nina "I've just got out of the shower"

Annie watched with a smile as her house mate sat down,  
Pulling over her bump, her pink dressing gown.  
Nina brushed her blonde hair from her face with a sigh,  
and a few silent moments between friends went by.

"Do you miss him?" asked Nina, already knowing the score.  
"Of course" Annie said, "We were better as four."  
Nina nodded her head and stared at the ground,  
wanting to speak but no words could be found.

"I thought you were coming to bed" a voice made them jump,  
as George sat beside Nina and placed a hand on her bump.  
He kissed her cheek, and smiled as he said,  
"I was waiting for you. It's warm up in bed."

Then a sound from above caused them such a fright,  
from on top of the roof in the dark of the night.  
And the three best friends all rose to a stand,  
huddling together, making sure to hold hands.

But they needn't have worried, for the sound was no Foe,  
It was merely a friend, wanting to ease their woe.  
And in a flash, from down the chimney appeared,  
and man with a smile, and a white bushy beard.

Over his shoulder was a large bag of brown,  
and from it he pulled a cute little white gown.  
"For the baby" he said, laying it beneath the tree,  
as Annie moved a full mug of cold tea.

"You must be Annie" Santa said to the ghost  
"You were the one I wanted to see most.  
For I know you are missing your deceased other half,  
and that's not something that can be healed with a scarf."

"And never wonder what things could have been.  
But remember those times when he caused you to grin.  
Now I must leave, dear friends, and take flight.  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night"


End file.
